Supernatural Jyoura
by puertonp
Summary: Witch Jyoura and Alchemist Jou need to face an enemy together, will they overcome the grudge between witches and alchemists?will they become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Witches and alchemists did not have a good relationship. They never had. The former worked with the supernatural while the latter worked with science.

Sora saw a black mist coming from a park in the city centre. That only means one thing: trouble. She left her witchery books and plants to go there and she was it going on.

On another part of the city, Jou saw the same mist and he took some objects he could transmute in case of need: a piece of wood, another piece of metal and a rope; before leaving his apartment.

Sora arrived there first and saw that it will be tough. The havoc was caused by three demons, not the most powerful kind but still they were strong enough. Demons were immune to fire so Sora would have to use the opposite: ice. She created an ice spear and run towards them. She took the closest demon by surprise and hurt it but soon the others demons noticed her presence and started to attack her so she created an atmosphere of ice so the demons would be slowed down a bit.

However, the demons attacked at the same time and Sora got hurt but then something strange happened: one of the demons got crushed but a cage of earth.

Jou appeared and Sora knew he was an alchemist and Jou knew that the young woman with an ice spear and chilly aura was a witch.

Sora was fast, she took advantage of the demons being distracted by the newcomer and she three her ice spear to another of the demons impaling the demons to the try behind it. Jou tried to hide his surprise and the fact that he was impressed.

The last demon charged the alchemist and he was taken aback its strength and he could barely stop the demon from hurting him. Sora focused and created an illusion: everything was icy and there were several Soras, all of them with ice daggers. She charged and the demons defended itself, some of the copies disappeared but one of them hurt the demon and almost at the same time Jou used a dagger he has just transmuted from a piece of metal, on the demon and it disappeared on a puff of smoke, the same as the black mist and the ice illusion.

Panting, a bit tired, they looked at each other. Sora started smiling. Jou also smiled.

-We make a good team – Jou pointed out.

-I think we do – Sora approved.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sora, dear, Mimi and Yolei are here – Sora's mum informed her daughter, showing her head from the threshold of the kitchen door

The young witch raised her head from the book she was reading while eating a toast with strawberry jam, she had her eyebrow raised.

-Good morning girls – greeted Sora closing her book and shallowing the last piece of bread.

-Good morning –replied Mimi looking to her friend with a mix of surprise a

-Good morning – greeted Yolei with a shy smile.

-I was expecting you – Sora continued looking at them and shipping her tea.

-Then you know what we are going to tell you – Mimi replied quite serious, her mouth in a fine line and her forehead burrowed.

-Mimi, let her explain – Yolei turned her head to Mimi and immediately to Sora.

-There is nothing to explain. Some demons appeared last night and it happened that Jou was there and we fought together – Sora answered looking at her friends calmly.

-You even know his name! – Mimi exclaimed crossing her arms in front of her, showing her annoyance.

-We introduced each other after the fight. There is no harm in that – Sora replied sternly, firmly.

-You know that we do not get well with alchemists – Mimi retorted serious, even angry with her friend – Those nerds are arrogant and considering us less.

-I didn't have that impression last night – Sora replied to the affirmation of her friend. She wasn't angry, she was remembering how they worked almost in perfect synchrony, how he wasn't arrogant but humble and nice.

-You are the leader of the coven so… - Mimi pointed out knowing that she could change her friend's opinion, she raising her hands as throwing the towel.

-I do not know better; you know I always ask for your advice – Sora reminded them looking at them in the eyes.

-We know; we know… - Mimi sighed, she didn't agree with what happened last night but she has to agree with Sora and she consulted them pretty often.

-Then you will also know that what happened last night is very unusual, something is going on and we need to find what it is – Sora added, raising from the table and taken her dish and cup to the sink.

-We also wanted to talk with you about that – Yolei agreed.

-We will talk about this this evening, after work. I bet there are clients already queuing to enter your bakery and I have designs to make – Sora turned to them and headed to the door to leave the house, considering the conversation finished for the moment.

They all went out after saying goodbye to Sora's mother.

-Good morning sensei – Jou greeted drinking his coffee.

-Good morning Jou – he poured a bit of the coffee just made by Jou.

-You want to talk about last night? – Jou asked, in a hesitant voice, not knowing how his sensei would react. He knew witches and alchemists usually do not mix and if they do they fight each other.

-Yes – replied him seriously, shipping his hot drink. He wasn't facing Jou.

-She was already there when I arrived. She is strong but not vicious. We…worked together – Jou tried to explain, it was hard. She didn't feel as threatened by Sora as he has been with the other witches he had encountered.

-Do you think she is aware of the enemy that is threatening us? – he turned to face Jou and looked directly into his eyes.

-I do not know – Jou confessed with a concerned and sad face.

-We have to discover it…you have – he pointed out in a matter-of-fact way.

-I only know her name but anything else – Jou added in a sad voice – I wish I knew more to help solve this problem.

-Then you will have to know – he insisted in an eager voice.

Jou's eyes went down, his mouth contrived. The task ahead was enormous, he hoped he can get help, even from the most unexpected sources.

-Brother…if what you say is true…she won't hurt you if you go looking for her. That does not mean that you have to be extremely careful – he put his arm around Jou's shoulders.

-Yeah…I guess; thanks Shun – Jou looked at his brother and sensei eyes with a weak but honest smile.

-Well, time to go to work – Shun left the kitchen and headed to the door.

Jou finished his coffee quickly, took his bag and headed to the hospital. He had some laboratory test to do.

-So, you are saying you want to find him to help you discover what is going on – Mimi summarised her friend's explanation.

Sora, Mimi and Yolei were in their hideout: a cave they have made a spell on to look normal on the outside but cosy on the inside. The cave was located in a park in their neighbourhood, not far from the city centre.

It looked like a student flat with sofas, pufs, the girls' laptops on the table and even three bedrooms the witches had decorated and used in their nights out or when they stayed there to study or make potions. However, it looked also like a medieval cabin from films where witches lived: there were cauldrons, selves with old, dusty and big books, a bench with chemistry instruments, candles floating and a big central fire.

-That is exactly what I intend to do. I also hope you can also do a bit of research and investigate, let's see if any of our contacts know anything – Sora explained to both her friends.

-That we can do, but do not make us work with the nerd – Mimi warned Sora pointing at her with her finger. Mimi was wearing a smile

-I promise – Sora replied, raising one of her hands and touching her heart with the other and smiling, almost laughing.

-That means one think: we have to organise a party with the others to talk with them about this – Yolei almost exclaimed raising both her arms in the air.

-You are damn right – Mimi winked, finger gunning at her in complicity.

Sora looked at them seriously, with her head tilted in disagreement and her arms folded in front of her.

-OK, spoilsport, we will invite them to drink a coffee and we will talk seriously with the, warn them to be alert to anything suspicious – Mimi had to change the plan, almost sighing, moving her arms in a pacifying manner.

-Thank you. Know we should get going, it is late – Sora bowed her head slightly and looked at her watch, also taking her bag.

With that, the girls headed each one for their respective homes.


	3. Chapter 3

-Good morning dear, did you sleep well? – Sora's mum asked when she heard her daughter entering the kitchen and taking a dish with two toasts and a cup of tea to the table.

Sora's face answered the question: under her eyes were two shadows and she wasn't smiling.

-What happened? – the woman asked leaving the breakfast in front of her daughter as she seated.

-I had a dream…flashes…quite confusing but they were crystal clear – replied Sora taking one of the toasts.

-That is common when you have premonitory dreams. Your granny looked just like you when she had those dreams. Nevertheless, do you know what this means, right? – Sora's mother talked as she turned and faced the sink where she started to wash the dishes.

-Yeah, something big is going to happen – answered Sora biting her toast.

After work,

-See you tomorrow Sora – Sora's classmate waved at the design's school door. She smiled at her and run to cross the street.

-See ya Erika – Sora waved bag with a small but warm smile.

Sora left the design school in the city centre and immediately she immersed in her thoughts: how was she going to find that alchemist, Jou? She had her mind set but she didn't know where to start, she didn't know anything else about him except his name and his ability…and if she found him, how would he react?

Without realising she ended up in a neighbourhood of small shops, traditional restaurants and narrow streets. Sora shook her head. The day had been long enough, she was tired, she wanted to go home, take a bath, eat dinner and go to sleep with the hope that she will be able to do it tonight.

She was looking down at the pavement, people passed around her. She arrived to a zebra crossing and on the other side there he was, Jou: dark hair, glasses covering his green eyes, wearing a knitted blue jacket. She has found him.

After work,

-Remember to run the test with these blood samples tomorrow, ohh, and remember the fill in the paperwork left at your desk – Jou's boss explained him as he put on his coat and took his bag.

-Yes, Mikagura san. See you tomorrow then – replied Jou doing a small bow.

Jou put the headphones and switched on the music. It had been a long day and he wasn't any closer to find Sora. He didn't know where to start and he had started to think that, even if he found her, maybe she would not want to collaborate.

He was looking at the window shops and when he arrived to a zebra crossing he sighed and looked straight in front of him. His eyes went wide open when he realised it was her: fiery hair, honey eyes and wearing a long military coat.

Jou crossed the street and took off his earplugs.

-Hello – greeted Jou first as he arrived to where Sora was standing. He had wide eyes and the mouth slightly open

-Hello – replied Sora, serious but with a small smile at her face.

-I had been looking for you – continued, trying the reaction of the witch.

-I have been too – more secure than Jou, trying to cover her surprise.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment.

-I think it is better that we go somewhere to talk – Sora broke the silence.

-I know a ramen place not far, a small restaurant where nobody will interrupt us – Jou suggested moving his head towards the direction of one the small streets near them.

-Good enough – Sora agreed as she started walking in the direction Jou had indicated.

They didn't talk during the way to the restaurant.

When they arrived there Sora discovered why: the tables were in private spaces separated by vertical wooden planks decorated with traditional pictures.

-How do you know this place? – Sora asked as she took off her coat and bag.

-I work in a hospital nearby and sometimes I come here for lunch – Jou answered doing the same as Sora.

-So you work in a hospital huh? a doctor right? – Sora sat down and looked at him pondering the reaction of the alchemist.

-Learning to be one. What about you? – asked Jou doing a small gesture towards her.

-Learning to be a fashion designer – replied Sora proudly.

-Do you carry your designs there? – asked Jou pointing at her bag under the table.

-Do you want to see my designs? – Sora asked in return, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

-I will be glad to – Jou replied coyly. He was being bold.

Sora took her sketch book out and gave it to him.

-Wow, these kimono designs are amazing. I would not mind wearing the male one – Sora replied taking his eyes off the drawings for a moment to look at his companion.

-Are you serious? – Sora asked again raising an eyebrow. Jou seemed honest enough.

-Yeah. It looks original and I like the colours – Jou answered giving her back the sketchbook.

-I take note of that – Sora added in a sly tone.

-Excuse me, are you ready to order? – the didn't realised that the waitress had come to take the order.

-Yes, teriyaki chicken ramen for me and herbal tea to drink – Jou replied the girl without even looking at the menu.

The waitress looked at Sora.

-Same for me – the witch replied quickly. Jou's option seemed tasty.

They remained silent until the waitress was far enough.

-Well, let's talk about more pressing matters, shall we? – Sora asked with a more serious tone than before.

-What do you know about what happened the other night? – Jou asked in return, secure and expectant of the answer.

-I know that is something…weird and big and dangerous. I guess you also know it – Sora answered in a matter-of-fact tone. She knew if he has asked her, he also knows that.

-Yeah…I wanted to find you to know to what extend you know what is going on and… - Jou didn't know how to put this.

-And what? – Sora tone was blunter that she intended. Her eyes showed a mild expression to compensate.

-To see if you want to team up to face this threat – Sora's tone prompted Jou to reply

Sora stared at him, containing herself not to laugh.

-What is so funny? – Jou asked a bit offended.

-I was looking for you to ask you the same thing…actually I had a premonitory dream last night and that is how I found you: my feet took me to where you were – Sora explained with a smile, happy that the tension had disappeared.

That it was Jou's turn to be speechless. The waitress brought the ramen and the drinks.

-I shouldn't be surprise. But I have heard that that ability is not common… - Jou continued the continued the conversation in a low voice.

-You are right, it isn't. Luckily I have it because if I saw you in those premonitions, it means that you are part of the puzzle, even if I wanted to find you before the dream – added Sora, reclining in the chair.

-Does that mean that we will work together? – Jou asked, thrusting his body forward, putting his elbows on the table.

-Yeah, we must work together – replied Sora in turn thrusting her body forward.

-Do you think we alone can handle this? – Jou asked looking sternly into the witch eyes.

-No, we will need help – the answer came together with the sound of the can opening.

-Do you have someone in mind? – Jou asked opening his can of herbal tea and drinking.

-Actually I do and I bet you do too – Sora took a ship of her tea, always looking at Jou in the eyes

-Absolutely – replied Jou leaving his tea on the table.

-Then I propose a toast to our new partnership – Sora raised her can and showed it to Jou who did the same.

The deal was sealed with the metallic sound of the two cans.


	4. Chapter 4

-Are you sure you want to do this? – Sora asked with concern.

-I wouldn't have told you I liked your designs and that I wouldn't mind wearing one if I weren't sure – Jou replied seriously.

-Then come at 5PM to the design school of Tokyo for dressing up and make up. The show starts one hour later - Sora added cheerfully.

-I will be there - Jou assured her.

They hanged up. It had been easier than she expected to convince Jou to be her model for the fashion show of her school. She didn't want to ask one of those egocentric and arrogant models many of her classmates were asking to. Jou's attitude will be reflected on the show and influence the clothes.

Also, that fashion show is an excuse for a meeting with all their friends who could help them with this mysterious threat.

The following day was Saturday,

-These are our places – Yolei pointed to two seat in the third row, centre. There were other three seat marked with Sora's name.

-The party afterwards has to be worth my time seeing this show – Mimi pouted as she seated next to Yolei.

-Of course it will be – she tried to cheer up her friend who seemed annoyed to be there.

-Hello, you must be the people we have to meet – a small serious guy greeted

-Yes, it is evident that they are – a handsome but sad guy agreed to the other boy.

-Nice to meet you too – another handsome boy greeted the girls too but this one was blonde and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The newcomers sat down.

-We are Codi, Ken and Takeru – the small guy introduced himself and the others.

-We are Mimi and Yolei – it was Mimi's turn to introduce themselves.

-So, you are witches, right? – Ken asked in soft voice

-Did you expect something different? Maybe you expected a pointy hat and a black cat? – Mimi replied raising an eyebrow in disbelief and with her lips shut. Her eyes gleamed with anger.

-You misunderstood me, this is the first time I see a witch – Ken tried to excuse himself but he was calm, not impressed by the expression of the witch.

-Well, vampires tend to be discreet and do not drive attention towards themselves – Yolei intervened trying to calm down the situation.

-Maybe I do not go out much because I'm easy to spot – Ken lowered his head and his eyes seemed sadder than usual.

-No, not really. We are witches so we can perceive other creatures. We also know that Takeru is a demon and my guess is that Codi is a supernatural hunter – Yolei consoled the boy raising her arms in an apology gesture and then pointing to each one of the boys.

-Clever girls, like it –Takeru murmured just loud enough for only them to hear. He had a smirk on his face. That, together with his mischievous gleam in his eyes and his handsome appearance gave a curious impression like half angel and half demon.

Before they could say anything else the lights went down and the show started.

Sora and Jou went out when the show was halfway through but as soon as they came out, people started murmuring and you could see people were taking photos wildly.

-Is that really Jou? – Codi asked to their two friends.

Their eyes grew bigger and their mouths opened at the vision of their two friends.

Sora's kimono was a two-piece outfit. The upper part resembling a corse but with long sleeves, wide at the end. The lower part was a skirt that was longer at the back. Sora has also turned the traditional sandals and socks that women wear with kimonos into knee leght tight boots with a bit of heel.

To complement the outfit, Sora was wearing a cheery coloured make up that matched the colour of the kimono with a gleam of gold matching the colour of the obi. She was also wearing all hair back, pressed to the skull with gel and a pin with a cherry coloured flower.

Jou was wearing a long navy blue shirt that had two overtures on the side so you could see the ankle length white trousers. He was also wearing boots similar to Sora's but shorter. He was also wearing her hair back with gel and he was wearing contact lenses.

They both walked with confidence. At the end of the carpet, Sora put her elbow on Jou's shoulder and he put his arm around her waist and on the way back they had their arms on each other shoulders.

When the show was over,

-Your designs were even better in person than in the drawings – Yolei almost screamed when she saw her friend and Jou approaching the group that was standing near the gates.

-Thank you – Sora replied with a big warm smile.

-Jou, you seemed like a different person with that outfit and the lenses – Codi told his friend with a mix of awe, pride and surprise in his voice. His eyes were still wide open.

Jou smiled at him.

-Yeah, even handsome – Takeru added crossing his arms and a smirk appeared again on his mouth. His tone was teasing.

-Jezz thank you guys for your kind words – Jou narrowed his eyes and mimicking Takeru's tone sounding sarcastic.

-Why you didn't tell us that the guy wasn't a kind of cute nerd? – Mimi whispered to Sora and Yolei in a side.

-Well, he seemed like a normal person so I didn't think it was important to mention his looks – Sora sounded as matter of fact, and surprised for the question.

-The looks of a guy are always worth mentioning – Mimi replied as a matter of fact than Sora.

-Well, let's go to the party – Takeur shouted motioning his arms to the sky interrupting the girls.


End file.
